As a nut for use in a feed screw mechanism, it is known to use a plastic nut made by injection molding fiber reinforced plastic formed by mixing whiskers in matrix plastic consisting of PPS (polyphenylene sulfide resin). See Patent Document 1, for instance. Such a nut for use in a feed screw mechanism can be made either by machining the screw thread therein or injection molding the screw thread therein.